In airport arrivals, baggage (luggage) is typically placed on luggage-belts (baggage claim belt) at random. Thus, it is common that the only ordering done is for the luggage of passengers with priority boarding to be placed ahead of the others. As such, the order of luggage arrivals at the point of luggage collection is also typically random within the class (e.g. random within the priority boarding class, random within normal class, etc.). As a result, lots of luggage can be placed on belts, at times with no space to place the remaining luggage. This can result in increased waiting time for passengers waiting to retrieve their luggage.